<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Use Me by OceanofFish (Identiaetslos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769792">Use Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/OceanofFish'>OceanofFish (Identiaetslos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cumshot, Explicit Sex, F/M, Friends Mutually Using Each Other As Sex Toys, Friends With Benefits, Fuckboy, Genderfluid Sexuality, I am a queer author, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Public Sex, Sex, Sexuality Headcanons, Tent Sex, Trans Self Insert, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/OceanofFish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor Trevelyan and Sera are the best of friends. While miles away from their romantic partners, Sera and Gregor decide to satiate their loneliness by using each other as fuck toys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age), Sera/Male Trevelyan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Use Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this one is going to piss people off. This take on Sera is based on some comments she makes to male Trevelyan or which makes me wonder whether she would use a best friend male Inquisitor as a fuckboy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain beat down upon Crestwood and the beleaguered tents of the weary Inquisition party. During ordinary times, it would have been a peaceful sound. However, between the clothing that had gotten waterlogged within minutes and the undead shuffling all over the Ferelden countryside, Inquisitor Gregor Trevelyan would give almost anything for clear skies, a feather bed, and Flissa’s mouth around his cock.</p><p>Instead, he was here in the middle of nowhere, stripped down to his underpants, staring up at his clothing as it swayed in the breeze, blankets drawn up to his shoulders since he was now sharing a tent since two were destroyed.</p><p>Thankfully, Sera came to the rescue and volunteered to share his while Vivienne and Cassandra, with their prying eyes, shared their own.</p><p>Gregor let out a slow sigh as he tried not to think too hard about Flissa and the things she did with her tongue the last time they were together.</p><p>“Pitter pat, splitter splat,” Sera said and giggled. “I don’t know how either of us are supposed to sleep when it’s like this.”</p><p>Gregor laughed. Conversation with Sera would be a welcome distraction. “Or Lace. I really should double her hazard pay.”</p><p>“That would be nice. You could also double mine that way I can take Miss Chantry Tits somewhere nice.” Sera said.</p><p>Gregor chuckled. “Is it still the blonde hottie?”</p><p>“Denise. Aye. Though, I think it may be over and done with. She took her vows this week,” Sera made a face.</p><p>Gregor laughed more heartily this time. “Like that means anything,” he quipped. “Flissa rode me like it was her last night in Thedas the last time she came by.”</p><p>“Ugh, don’t. I’m having a hard enough time trying not to think too much about attractive women and their toys.” Sera lulled her head away from Gregor.</p><p>“Just as well. What is it about trying not to be horny that makes you even more so?” Gregor asked. He rolled away from Sera as his thoughts went back to Flissa and the sight of his cock completely disappearing in her soft mouth, her tongue caressing him. He was hard now.</p><p>Hoping Sera wouldn’t notice, Gregor slipped his hand underneath the blanket and gripped his cock. Maybe if he just stayed quiet.</p><p>“It’s the sin of it,” Sera replied. “Thank the joyless Chantry bastards. We’re shameful for even thinking about sex.”</p><p>Gregor caught a faint, threaded sigh from Sera. Reassured, he stroked his cock harder, knowing that Sera had her hand on her pussy and was doing the same thing. Gregor’s thoughts moved to Flissa and her sweet moan when he pushed inside her. Flissa loved to comment how thick he was and how she loved the feel of him inside her. He ached for the same feel of her. Gregor resigned himself to the idea that his hand would have to make do.</p><p>“Ugh...” Sera groaned in frustration. “I keep thinking about the last time and it’s like...my brain won’t quit on it.”</p><p>“I’m having the same trouble,” Gregor admitted with a blush and turned only his head. “Maybe we both should run around outside,” he joked.</p><p>“In nothing but our small clothes and you with a raging boner? I would pay to see Vivvy’s face.” Sera laughed.</p><p>Gregor couldn’t help but laugh with her. His hard-on had calmed down a little. Between that and the conversation with Sera, Gregor felt brave enough to roll the rest of his body to where he was on his back once again.</p><p>Sera was lying on her back and regarded him with an amused expression. She had become and instant friend since meeting; like someone Gregor was meant to know. Her humor was so similar, they both loved women, and her involvement with the Red Jennys made Gregor’s past with the Coterie seem less shameful. Gregor even used his connections in the Free Marches to help Sera with some of her pranks; putting the spurs to the oligarchy was a past time. Sera might as well have been a prettier mirror with tits.</p><p>In this moment, something changed between them; an unspoken idea.</p><p>Gregor inched closer to Sera as Sera inched closer to him.</p><p>“You don’t speak of this to anyone,” Sera murmured.</p><p>Gregor opened his blanket as Sera slipped from hers to his and pulled his shorts off his hips. His cock was hard and throbbed in anticipation.</p><p>Sera pulled her panties off her hips. She still had a loose top on and it was soft against Gregor's hairy chest. She slowly guided him inside her pussy and sank down.</p><p>Gregor let out a slow sigh and clenched down to keep from cumming inside of her. Sera was his best friend. Gregor had only made the single pass at her that one day and never thought of it again. Her seeing him naked and riding his cock, knowing she didn't like him that way wasn't unwelcome, but it was surprising and exciting at the same time. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. I thought you didn’t like men.”</p><p>Sera rolled her eyes. “I don’t. I’m horny, you’re horny. Let’s shut up about it. You’re my Chantry Sister with her toy for tonight.” She put her hands on Gregor's waist and lifted herself up and down.</p><p>All Gregor could do was nod as he watched himself slide in and out of his best friend. Her pussy felt good and he closed his eyes thinking of how good it would be if it were Flissa.</p><p>“Denise is bigger than you. She also does this thing with my nipples like this.” Gregor opened his eyes to see Sera reach under her top and pinch her nipples. She rolled her hips and as she enjoyed herself more, her breasts became more exposed. They were a pretty handful with perfectly shaped pink areolas.</p><p>Wanting to obey Sera’s requests as much as possible, Gregor resisted the urge to touch Sera's breasts, to taste her hard nipples. He bit down on a small moan. He closed his eyes and thought about Flissa sitting on him this way. She always liked it when he would hold her hips. “Can I touch you?” Gregor breathed.</p><p>“No talking, Denise.” Sera demanded. She let out a louder sigh and rolled her hips harder.</p><p>Gregor opened his eye. Her face was flushed, her eyes were closed, and her breasts were fully exposed. He looked down at where his thick mat of dark chest and pubic hairs met Sera and the skin of his cock disappearing inside her pussy. Flissa had more fluff to her and her pussy was thick and juicy, more so than Sera. He loved the feel of Flissa's cunt and he loved it even more when she let out a squeal of joy when he would pull her down on him. Not to knock Sera. Her pussy was warm, sweet, and felt good against his cock. As if sensing he was watching her Sera let out something in between a frustrated grunt and a satisfied groan. She grabbed Gregor’s hands and put them on her hips.</p><p>“I guess since I’m your Flissa pussy. Is that how she likes it?” Sera asked.</p><p>“Uh uh...” Gregor replied breathlessly. “What does Denise like to do?”</p><p>“She likes to finger me here,” Sera said and rubbed her clit as she rode Gregor’s cock and let out a small moan. “You should try it with Flissa sometime. She’ll love it.”</p><p>Gregor held Sera hard to him and pushed more of him inside her. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he thought of the way Flissa's cunt would swallow his cock. Sera not so much, but he enjoyed feeling her, and seeing her pleasuring herself on him was driving him crazy. One of the things that made their friendship special was the fact Sera and Gregor were both wild cards. It was what they expected of each other. He wanted to do something special for Sera, something that would drive her as crazy as she was him.</p><p>“Does Denise do this?” Gregor asked and rolled Sera onto her back and pushed back inside her.</p><p>“Yes, but she’s still bigger.” Sera replied.</p><p>“I guess I’ll have to make up for it,” Gregor said and pushed all the way in until he was balls deep inside Sera. He pumped Sera slow and deep. Flissa liked it when he did this. Sera’s eyes fluttered. "Tell Denise to do this sometime," he said to Sera and began moving faster, but still plunging deep. </p><p>Sera was quiet and wrapped her legs around him as he picked up speed, her tits flopping the same way Flissa’s did except Flissa’s were bigger.</p><p>Gregor smiled, resisting the urge to comment to Sera and to pull out and fuck Sera’s tits the same way he did Flissa, but this wasn’t Flissa. This was his best friend he was using. He stayed inside Sera and fucked her pussy until his thighs slapped against her ass. Sera flexed against him and she coated his cock while sighing Denise's name. Gregor groaned Flissa’s name. Sera’s heavy sighs were Flissa’s sighs, the fingertips into his back were Flissa’s. Sera/Flissa’s excitement felt so good, so perfect. Crestwood ceased being Crestwood the closer he came to climax.</p><p>“No...no...” Sera breathed. “I can’t. Not with you...”</p><p>“You’re right...” Gregor breathed. He pulled out his throbbing cock and showered Sera’s naked stomach with cum while she she rubbed her clit until she gushed onto the bed roll.</p><p>“Ugh! Why did you have to go and do that!” Sera groaned and got up.</p><p>“Shhh...” Gregor shushed and collapsed onto his back. "Sorry." He was half on Sera’s bedroll and the damp grass. The coolness of the grass felt good. “Thanks, Flissa.” He joked.</p><p>“No thanks to you…Denise,” Sera shot back. “I’m using your towel to clean up your mess. Next time use the grass.”</p><p>The last comment took Gregor by surprise and he looked over to Sera. “Next time?”</p><p>“If there is one. Many lonely nights like this, who knows. But don’t go on thinking it means anything and I'll rip your balls off if you brag to anyone. Now, that I've seen how tiny they are. It’s just the two of us relieving some stress.” Sera moved the bedroll away and wrapped herself in a blanket before lying back down.</p><p>“It’s a deal,” Gregor replied.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>